


Calling (through time and space)

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Keith's 18 and Shiro's 30, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro and Keith are married and you can't tell me otherwise, Time Travel, pre-kerberos Keith and post-S8 Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: “And what if I don’t want to?”Shiro hadn’t really thought that far, but…Licking his lips, Shiro reached down for his belt buckle, pulling it loose. He shouldn’t have, but there was something in Keith’s eyes, a hunger that Shiro knew and knew well. It was entirely wrong, but… “It’s really up to you, isn’t it?”In which a mishap with the Atlas's teleduv sends Shiro back just before Kerberos and to a Keith who needed him more than anything else.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	Calling (through time and space)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a special request from Sumi/@sapp_thicc over on twitter, who requested pre-kerb Keith and S8 Shiro. Teleduv is my magic hand-waving porn cover.

Shiro should have known not to play with Atlas’s teleduv. 

It had been a simple mistake, one that Shiro knew from his time with Allura would quickly right itself, but at the same time… 

Shiro couldn’t help but stare at the Garrison of the past, untouched by Galra’s war against humanity. It looked as it always had, the curtain of stars just above like a warm blanket. 

It couldn’t be, except… Shiro knew that it _could_. That was the thing about the teleduv; Shiro knew that it could bring one forward and backward in time just as well as it could move through the cosmos. 

He really, _really_ shouldn’t have been playing with it, but there had been an ache in his chest that he didn’t quite understand. It had been like a calling—something, _someone_ , out in the deep past or present or maybe even the future, was calling out for Shiro.

Denying it wasn’t just wrong; it was flat-out _impossible_.

That was how Shiro found himself in the Garrison of what once was, feet slowly padding through the ghostly-silent halls. 

Each step brought him closer to where he belonged, though what that place was, Shiro didn’t know. It all looked so familiar, a touch of nostalgia that left Shiro wanting _more_. 

That was, of course, until he saw Keith. 

Why he’d gone to Keith’s room, Shiro couldn’t quite say. Maybe it was how much he missed his husband at that moment, having been on a mission just before all the wonkiness with the teleduv began. Maybe it was just the desire to see Keith the way he’d been all those years ago, before things had changed. Maybe it was, as cheesy as it was, the need to be close to his husband, even if they were separated by time itself.

Shiro found Keith in his bunker, thankful for the first time that Keith had caused so much trouble when he first got to the Garrison that they’d given him a bunk to himself. He opened the door, just a crack at first. It was enough to catch a glimpse of his husband, barely eighteen and so beautiful it made Shiro’s heart _ache_. His hair was still short, face untouched by the scar Shiro had given him. 

But more than that, he was… 

_Innocent_.

There was something in Keith’s hand, something that made Shiro’s throat close when he saw that ever-familiar glint of metal. Of course he knew what it was; Shiro reached up for his dog tags, feeling the familiar comfort against his chest.

He’d given one to Keith two days after his birthday, the night before—

_Oh_.

No wonder Shiro felt the calling, that deep and aching need. 

This was the night before Kerberos. This was the night before he left, before he…

“Si—Shiro?” 

Shiro could feel the urge to whisper Keith’s name climbing up his throat as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

Keith’s breath stuttered and he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. “Your arm, it’s…” 

Shiro reached up to run his fingers against his Altean arm. “Yeah. It’s… different. I know.” 

Then, even softer, “Your hair’s like starlight.” 

That made Shiro smile. “I guess so.” Shiro took a tentative step forward, feeling Keith’s tired eyes on him. There was a tinkle—the dogtags, Shiro thought numbly—as Keith’s hand tightened around the metal.

“You’re… this is a dream, right? This is just my brain trying to deal with you leaving tomorrow, isn’t it?” 

It felt a little wrong, a little more than twisted, but Shiro only nodded his head as he slipped his boots off with a clunk. 

“Do you want it to be? A dream?” 

“Yes.” Then, just as softly, “No… I... I don’t know.”

Shiro could see it in his eyes, the pain and anguish Shiro knew only he could make Keith feel. 

He didn’t want that. Not a moment of pain for his Keith. 

Never again.

“Then let it be a dream. You can just… lay back down, close your eyes, and in the morning it’ll be like it always was.” Even saying it made something in Shiro’s guts twist. It was wrong to deny Keith this comfort, but... 

Keith blinked, that stubborn man he’d one day become glimmering back. “And what if I don’t want to?” 

Shiro hadn’t really thought that far, but… 

Licking his lips, Shiro reached down for his belt buckle, pulling it loose. He shouldn’t have, but there was something in Keith’s eyes, a hunger that Shiro knew and knew well. It was entirely wrong, but… “It’s really up to you, isn’t it?” 

“But… I’ve never… you know.” 

Shiro knew that he wasn’t Keith’s first—Keith had told him as much with a stutter and a grumble and a glance away, though Shiro couldn’t quite understand why. It hadn’t hurt Shiro; when Keith was a Blade, there had been so many life or death missions, so many times where Keith needed to feel something warm and comforting for just a moment. He needed it, and Shiro couldn’t ever blame Keith for taking what little comfort someone else could give.

Even if it wasn’t _Shiro_.

But—

“I’d want it to be you. If this weren’t just a dream—I’d still want my first to be you.” 

That was all Shiro needed to hear. It didn’t take but a single stride to be on top of Keith, his body weight pressing Keith down into the hard cot below. There were fingers in his hair, an inexperienced mouth pressing open kisses against Shiro’s mouth, and Shiro could have laughed because this couldn’t be real. The teleduv hadn’t sent him back in time to fuck his future husband.

Except, well…

It _had_. 

What Keith lacked in experience he made up ten-fold with unbridled enthusiasm. Teeth clinked against one another as Shiro pulled up Keith’s shirt, tossing it across the bunker. His chest was bare of the scars, skin softer than Shiro had ever felt before, but god he was as responsive as ever as Shiro curled a tongue around the nub. 

Keith let out a keening whine as Shiro’s hand dipped into his underwear, feeling Keith’s hairs curl around his fingers before curling around Keith’s cock. 

God, he was already so hard. 

“Do you have lube?” Shiro asked, watching as Keith turned pink from his forehead all the way down to the puppy trail on his stomach. 

“N— no,” Keith managed, “but— uh, I’ve got… uh… I’ve got some aloe vera. It’s— is that okay?” The neediness and desire in Keith’s voice made Shiro lean down to kiss Keith, hard. 

“It’ll work, baby.”

The way Keith responded to the nickname would have made Shiro blush. He arched up into Shiro’s hand and he made a move toward his desk.

Shiro went to pull his hand back, but the sound Keith made when he tried made him lean in for a deeper kiss, one that left Keith completely breathless. 

At least his Altean arm came in handy for _some_ things, Shiro thought as his arm floated off to Keith’s desk, allowing him to keep all his attention on kissing and touching Keith until he fell to pieces against Shiro. 

The size difference between Keith and Shiro left Shiro’s heart racing as he brushed a finger against Keith’s hole, watching as Keith’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out an exquisite shiver. Back in their timeline, in the _future_ , they’d only come together after Haggar, after the planet of a thousand-thousand clones. 

This Keith was new territory, but just as receptive as ever.

When his arm floated back, green bottle clutched in his hand, Shiro let out a little growl as he pulled his fingers away.

“I know,” he murmured against Keith’s mouth, Keith’s breath hot on his lips. He pulled Keith’s underwear down, staring at Keith’s cock and open, waiting hole. “Just a moment, baby. I’ve got you.” 

He took his time spreading Keith open; finger after finger, lick and kiss and whisper of encouragement making Keith fall apart before putting him back together again. It was like a game, a game Shiro knew he’d win, because Keith’s eyes spoke of such adoration that Shiro wished, just for a moment, that he could completely turn back time and tell Keith just how much he loved him.

_But I can,_ Shiro thought then, and though it ached, he whispered those words against the shell of Keith’s ear as he unzipped his pants and pressed his cock to Keith’s entrance. 

Keith’s only response was to jerk his body forward, forcing Shiro in deeper as he wrapped his legs around Shiro’s back, hooking his ankles together. 

“Please, _please_ ,” Keith begged, and Shiro was more than happy to oblige. 

He fucked into Keith, soft and shallow at first, but he could feel it in the way Keith whimpered and moaned, how his hole tightened around Shiro’s cock, how the rhythm begged for more and more. Shiro had never been able to deny Keith— not in the present, in the future, and certainly not in the past. 

With every thrust, Shiro angled himself in deeper, feeling Keith’s cock wetly slap between them as Keith’s beautiful violet eyes rolled back in his head. It wasn’t until Shiro angled his hips _just right_ that he felt Keith’s nails bite into his back, fumbling against the fabric until— 

Keith wouldn’t know it, couldn’t possibly know it, but just that moment his eyes flickered open and Shiro got to see his violet eyes glow yellow. Keith’s nails, suddenly stronger than diamonds, dug straight down into Shiro’s back, causing Shiro to thrust harder and deeper. 

When Keith lost control… there was nothing more beautiful than that. 

It didn’t take long for Shiro to feel Keith’s whimpers turn urgent, his moans and grunts to turn into Shiro’s name. Over and over again, Shiro fucked into Keith until he could feel his orgasm coming crest like a wave crashing into short. 

Shiro didn’t stop himself from biting down on the junction of Keith’s shoulder as he came, hand going between them to jerk Keith to completion.

Shiro could have stayed that way forever, basking in their afterglow, but he knew he couldn’t. The magic of the teleduv was already beginning to pull at him, pulling him back to a time far into the future. 

Still, Shiro fought against the urge for as long as he could, until Keith’s breath slowed and he drifted off to sleep. He did his best cleaning Keith up, putting his clothes back on and wiping the cum from his stomach and his hole and the blood under his nails. There was nothing Shiro could do about the bite— that moment of weakness was painted on Keith’s skin for anyone to see, but there was something selfish in it.

The others would think it came from Shiro— the past Shiro, not _him_ — but no one would say anything. And Keith… 

Keith would be okay.

With one last kiss, Shiro tucked his old dogtags back into Keith’s hands, 

When the teleduv’s power faded, when he was back in the Atlas with Keith’s screams ringing in his ears, Shiro fell into his husband’s arms and held him close. 

“What the hell, Shiro? Are you okay— what happened to your back? Shiro— Shiro?” 

He could feel Keith’s fingers on his wounds, see the worry written across his face, but all Shiro could do in that minute was pull his husband close for a kiss. 

Knowing how ridiculous it would sound, Shiro pressed their foreheads together and asked, low and soft so the others couldn’t hear, “The night before I left for Kerberos… do you remember it?” 

From the glimmer in Keith’s eyes and the sudden, fervent kiss, that was really all Shiro needed to know.

  
  



End file.
